The Unlikely Dance
by TamashaToko
Summary: When he held his hand out for her she felt like things would be okay from this point on, but when she looked back really he was nothing more than a monster luring her into an unescapable trap. Sess/Kag


Chapter 1

Tonight

"Ouch!"

"Hold on!"

"Ouch!"

"I said-

"Dammit Kagome why don't you just rip my hair out from my scalp! It would hurt all just the same."

"Fine!"

Kagome and Sango really were sweet girls, but this night they were a force to be reckon with. After flinging a few brushes across the room and cursing at each other Sango finally had her hair up and braided. Tonight was the Autumn Dance at their high school, and since they were nothing more than nameless freshman it was a big deal. Finally they would be able to establish themselves among the rest of the student body.

"There you're beautiful," Kagome smiled at her work, "Miroku will love it."

"He'll love it til that pervert sees somemone better," Sango sighed, "but at least I'll look sexy in the photos."

"Miroku thinks your hot don't worry," Kagome responded while digging their dresses out of her closet.

"Easy for you to say. You're only going out with the hottest and richest sophomore alive."

Unlike Sango who'd at least lived in this community most of her life, Kagome moved here before the semester therefore had no clue who Inuyasha Murashu was. Everyone else knew his father was the owner of a multi-million dollar company and that on his eighteenth birthday he would receive more than nine million dollars from his mother's trust fund. Only thing Kagome knew was that he was good looking and sometimes an asshole.

The very first day of school she attempted to set down at a table near his at lunch, but he wouldn't allow her saying that table was reserved for him and his friends to set their bags on. They got into a huge argument and he eventually called her something so hurtful that she broke down in tears. He apologized for it and soon after they began to date.

"You two do it yet?" Sango asked, "its been a month."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm saving myself for marriage. Will Miroku be getting lucky tonight? Bring condoms."

"Hell no. You're suppose to wait three dates, but for Miroku I say about a hundred. It will give him time to recover from any diseases he might have picked up."

"That sounds...uh...very loving."

"I like Miroku a lot, but that doesn't change the fact that his Miroku and I have to be careful with him."

"Good point. Come on lets get you into your dress."

- - - - -

"Please answer," Inuyasha whispered after the fourth ring on the other line.

He cussed and threw his cell phone across the room when all he got was his answering machine. In a few hours he would go to the dance with Kagome Higurashi, one of the hottest freshman, but he would shred his tux if there was any chance his cell phone would ring with Kikyo on the other line.

Kagome was nice and everything, but the one he loved was a 25-year-old named Kikyo. She felt the same for him, but was finding it difficult to be with him since she was his teacher.

"In two years I will be loaded," Inuyasha panted when he finished and rolled off of his teacher on to the floor of the classroom, "who cares if you lose your job."

"I do," Kikyo was too sweaty to consider putting her clothes back on, "I can't throw away my career for this relationship, and I can't live on the streets for two years."

Inuyasha glared before kissing her deeply, "This isn't a fling! I'm not some idiot that fucks the teacher and brags about it the next day. I'm in love with you Kikyo."

"Really?" she asked almost mocking him, "you don't really show it by holding hands in the hallway with that other girl."

"Kagome is a nice girl, and I knew you wanted to break so I dated her to see if I could get over you. I could be with whoever I want, but I can't. I want to only be with you. I even flunked your class last year just to be near you."

"Inuyasha I've seen your writing assignments. You would have flunked anyway."

"Whatever. Kikyo my father won't give a shit if I drop out of school. I'll just get a loan and in two years I'll pay it off and buy a home."

He kissed her again, "I love you."

She had tears in her eyes as she kissed him back before speaking, "I need to think about. I'll make a deal with you. Tomorrow if I want this I'll call you and quit my job. If I don't thank this is over. If I don't call you're going to the dance with Kagome and we never speak of this again. I am the teacher and you will be the student."

Inuyasha agreed to this. Other than kidnaping her there was no more he could do on his end. It was her decision and if she didn't call him there was no sense in continuing. Kagome would be his gateway back into normalcy.

It seemed like a perfect plan until they dressed themselves and departed with a final kiss. School hadn't been in session for about two years now, but that didn't Kouga from standing outside the door with a grin.

"What in the hell are you smiling at?" Inuyasha demanded from his classmate.

"I know about you and the teacher," Kouga responded as though the answer had been building in him for a while now.

"One, how is that any business of yours? Two, you have no proof."

"I left my video camera in class one day," he removed a disc from his pocket, "luckily it only turns on when there is a lot of motion in front of it. Silly mistake on my part I guess."

"What kind of half-assed bluff is that?"

"Lets see how much of a bluff it is when Kikyo gets fired."

"What do you want?"

"Kagome."

It had been no secret that Kouga had been lusting for his girlfriend since the very first day of school, but was he honestly going to resort to blackmail?

"Dude Kouga she already told me she just wants to be your friend. This is pushing it to the extreme."

"Why do you care? You're the one planning on running away with Miss. Yamada, and yes I heard all of it."

Kouga did have a point. What right did Inuyasha have to make any decisions that were Kagome related?

"So here's the deal," Kouga continued, "If Kikyo calls you then you'll live happily ever after. If she doesn't you'll go to the dance, but you won't even look at Kagome. You'll break up with her by text message and enjoy your evening with someone else."

"So you can go to her and pick up the pieces? Fuck that."

"If you don't not only will Kagome see you as the cheating bastard you are, but Kikyo will lose her career and not even have you to turn to."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha muttered when it became obvious that she wouldn't be calling him.

On his cell phone was a text Kouga sent that was to be forwarded just incase this happened. He didn't even want to know what it said.

He finally removed himself from his room just to find his older half brother lounging in the living room looking through papers.

"Aren't you going to the dance?" Inuyasha asked though he really didn't care.

"I'll make a brief appearance," Sesshoumaru stated, "it's required since I'm in student council."

"Sucks to be you," he whispered taking his leave wishing her was in the position to make just a brief appearance.

Now that Inuyasha was gone Sesshoumaru took a second look at the document that had been faxed to him. It was a scholarship for him to attend any law school he wanted, and it would probably just go to waste.

He was a Murashu, therefore, expected to get his masters in business. Money and the schools he could get into would never be an issue thanks to his father, so if he used the scholarship he was just taking a position away from someone who needed the money, but he was unable to toss these papers to the side.

On the other hand he could use it to establish his independence. With this his father would no longer have a hold over him and he was free to do what he wanted. Inuyasha had always been free the constant critcism that he received daily as well as being forced to see his future mapped out for him.

"You should hurry and get ready for the dance," Inutashio told his son upon passing in the room, "your brother has been ready for hours."

"Half brother," Sesshoumaru corrected as he often did, "and I planned on going on the last hour. I have to study for my chemistry test."

"Sesshoumaru you're in student council."

"Hence why I am showing up at all."

"The dance is your responsibility therefore you'll be there all night. The Tokyo University of Business accepts those with extra circulars of great responsibility."

"I'm already on the basketball team."

"That was your decision and as nothing to do with college. The schools you are looking for can care less about athletics. What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing," Sesshoumaru responded hiding it in his school books.

"Go get ready for the dance. Who are you taking? That Kagome girl Inuyasha is taking is lovely."

"No one."

Inutashio sighed wishing his son would show a little effort. If he was to go into the world of business and help his family run the empire he had to get use to being around people, but he'd always kept to himself. That was why he worked so hard on his son's academic reputation, because in order to improve their social skills he sent both of his sons to public school.

"Why are you still here? Sesshoumaru get going."

Sesshoumaru glared as he got up and left the room. He was close to becoming an adult, and his father dared to order him around?

His mind was made up on this matter. Tonight he would please his father by going to the dance. He would even dance all night if he had to, because there was bound to be someone who would be desperate and lonely on a night like this.

Tomorrow would be different though. He would announce his plans to go to law school and support himself.

"After tonight," he had to tell himself out loud to make it real, "I'll be free."


End file.
